Happily Ever After
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: A What If story. What if Balinor survived? What if Merlin took his father to be reunited with Hunith? What if they lived happily ever after?


**Happily Ever After**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Merlin, BBC Cymru or Shine etc etc.**

**Summary: A What If story. What if Balinor survived? What if Merlin took his father to be reunited with Hunith? What if they lived happily ever after?**

**A/N: An idea that jumped into my head and I had to write it. Just a short one shot.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Balinor/ Hunith**

With the Great Dragon defeated, or so everyone believed. Balinor was given a reward of his choice. He told Uther he wished to be free. Not to be persecuted like his kind had been. To be a free man and never to be hunted ever again. Uther granted him this. Balinor knew that he would never set foot in Camelot again.

"Gaius, I owe you so much." Balinor held out his hand to his old friend as they stood in Gaius' chambers with Merlin watching close by. "I cannot thank you enough for you did for me all those years ago."

"Balinor, knowing that you are safe and well. That is enough for me." Gaius shook his hand and gave him a warm smile. "Where will you go?"

Balinor looked to Merlin, who nodded slowly. "Merlin and I are returning to Ealdor. I..." He couldn't speak. He knew why he was going. He needed to see Hunith again. Ever since the day he left her, he had not stopped thinking about her. He still loved her and to see her again would be the greatest day of his life. "I need to.."

"I know." Gaius nodded slowly. "You should go. Both of you." Looking at his young nephew, who was obviously in awe of his recently discovered father. "When shall you be leaving?"

"In the morning. We all deserve a rest." Balinor spoke quietly as he watched his son for a moment. Still in shock at being a father.

* * *

On the morning of their departure, Balinor and Merlin knew that it was best to leave before the majority of the castle were awake and they were able to leave together without creating any suspicion on Merlin. The two rode quickly out of Camelot and in the direction of Ealdor. Merlin occasionally glanced at his father as they rode and saw the nervousness on his face. "She will be happy to see you again."

"How can you be sure?" He took slow breaths as they continued their slow journey in the direction of Merlin's childhood home. "It has been many years since I have seen your mother. She won't recognise me."

"I believe she will." Merlin chuckled softly as they continued the long ride into Cenred's kingdom. Once they crossed into his border, they were careful. They may seem like travellers but Cenred's men were ordered to attack any men who came into Cenred's Kingdom from Uther's Kingdom. "We are nearly there." Merlin spoke when his father pulled his horse to a halt.

"This is how far I got when I was going to return. I didn't have the courage to go any further." Balinor stayed at the trees ahead of him. If he moved further, Ealdor would be in view. His heart yearned to be in the village that he loved dearly because of one woman who lived there. Merlin waited silently as Balinor finally nudged the sides of his horse and the two journeyed towards the village. Balinor felt his heart pounding in his chest when he saw Hunith's cottage in the distance. It was still the same. Still small and still vibrant with villagers. The one villager he wished to see was not there. "Where is she?" He spoke to himself as Merlin rode ahead, like they had agreed. They had agreed that Merlin rode ahead to prepare his mother but Balinor could not wait any longer and he too rode quickly across the fields to the village.

As Balinor dismounted near to Hunith's cottage, he could hear his one true love and son speaking quietly. He didn't know if Merlin was telling Hunith that he was here. Upon making sure that the horses were tied safely, Balinor slowly made his way to the front entrance of the familiar house. This small dwelling was where he was happiest. Happy when he was in the presence of a beautiful woman; in the arms of the beautiful woman and in the life of the beautiful woman. The only thing he wanted most in his life at that very moment was to know that she still loved him, like he still loved her. He took slow and deep breaths as he waited to either go inside the small dwelling or for Hunith to come out.

She came outside but Merlin had his hands covering her eyes as he led her out into the cool summer air. His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. Watching the woman he loved being led out by his son. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her being or she was even more beautiful. "Merlin... What is it? Let me see." She gave a small laugh as Merlin led her a few more steps until she was 5 feet away from Balinor, where he took his hands away and stepped back a little to let his parents become reunited after too many years apart. "Oh!" Hunith gasped in shock at the sight of her lost love from years ago. "Balinor?" Speaking his name for the first time in a long time.

"Hunith." Balinor whispered as he took two steps towards her. Their eyes were locked on each other. Silence lay between them. No words could describe their reunion after nearly 20 years of being apart. Merlin looked between the two of them, unable to say anything or encourage them to speak as he thought this was the best way for them to become reuinted.

Hunith slowly nodded as she took in the appearance of her one true love. "Oh Balinor." She whispered softly, standing quite still before rushing forward and wrapping her arms tightly around him and he did the same. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling Hunith close into his arms. "I thought I lost you for good." She whispered against his shoulder, the tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"I know my love. I should have come back. I knew I should have come back." Balinor whispered against her dark hair. Oh to be in her arms again, this was where Heaven was for Balinor. This woman was the only one who could bring light into his darkness "I am sorry my love. I am here now and I shall never leave you again."

Hunith lifted her head to look directly at him. "You are staying?" Balinor nodded slowly with a broad smile before pressing his lips against her own. Both had forgotten their son standing close by. They were busy remembering what it was like to be with the other once again. "You are staying." She whispered as he lifted her from the ground and spun her around, causing her to laugh. When she caught sight of her grinning son, she looked between the two men in her life when her feet were back on the ground. "You know?" Her gaze moving from Merlin to Balinor. "How?"

"Gaius." Merlin shrugged a shoulder and chuckled. "He thought I best know who I was going to meet." Smiling broadly as his mother remained in Balinor's arms. "I am glad I did." Laughing lightly as Hunith returned her attention to the man she always loved and from now on always will. The family moved inside to Hunith's small home and they spoke about the past, the present and the future. Their future together as a family. Together they were happily ever after.

- - - - – – - - - - - - - - - -

**Well? What you think? Let me know. :D**


End file.
